Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device and a motor control method.
Description of the Related Art
In WO 2005/093939 A1, there is described a motor control device including a phase compensation unit including a disturbance observer and a phase advance filter. In WO 2005/093939 A1, there is described such a fact that compensation is carried out for zero to 30 times of a moment-of-inertia ratio, which is a ratio between a value of a moment of inertia used by the motor control device and a true value thereof, to thereby stabilize a control system and maintain a response constant regardless of a load.